Strawberry Perversion
by TheMinxy6
Summary: Inspired by the line from the film where Effie calls for chocolate strawberries! Effie has more than an indulgence for a certain dessert, and Haymitch has more than an indulgence for Effie. Hayffie-Smut-Times-Ahoy


**Disclaimer: **Here we go again, sorry Suzanne. . .

**A/N: **Hey everyone! It's Minx here! Well it's been quite a few months since I wrote something for this glorious couple, but I was watching the film yesterday and had a bit of a smutty plot bunny come my way. I also felt somewhat inspired after two lovely young ladies, Grace and Jen (who are both here on FF) who asked if they could review one of my one shots on their Hayffie podcast (which is so much fun by the way, check it out on tumblr- their username is liquor-and-lipstick !) and I ended up looking through some of my past stuff, and really missed writing for this awesome ship.

So yeah, a little M rated offering before I (hopefully!) may bash out some more fics- M rated and non-M rated- I REALLY cannot promise anything too regular though because I've got a horrendous set of law exams in January.

RE: _**The Poster:** _a lot of people have messaged me about this fic over the past few months so I thought I'd just put a general message out. Basically, I've not listed it as complete because I may well add to it- I certainly have a few ideas. It's one of those fics that is more of an episodic hilarious/smutty happenings of Hayffie rather than a full-on-plot story. I'm so glad people love it though- So YOU NEVER KNOWWWW. x_  
_

Anyway, this story is inspired by the line in the movie where Effie mentions getting some chocolate covered strawberries in. . .

* * *

**Strawberry Perversion**

He groaned as he woke up, oddly thankful that the sun had yet broken through his curtains, making his hangover slightly less offensive. His hand fisted at the side of his head, squinting with the combination of pain and sleep.

Haymitch's sight finally adjusted as the glow of the digits on his wall hit midnight; he'd probably only been passed out for a few hours. If he could remember. Day break was hours away.

Haymitch slowly moved to get out of bed, his feet touching the fresh carpet as he clutched his temples again. He needed water, his mouth a sickening blend of fur and acidicity.

_Haymitch, you're a mess._

Her shrill voice ran through his head as he stumbled towards the bathroom, messy hair falling in front of his eyes. He planted his face in the sink, splashing water carelessly onto his face, drinking from his hands. Forcing himself to brush his teeth, he nearly gagged at the trace of alcohol in the mouthwash; he threw his now damp shirt off, shedding his pants and switching into some sleep ones; trust him to pass out in his clothes.

He breathed deeply, water wasn't quenching his thirst. The water wasn't _wet_ enough. He needed something else. Coffee. Juice. Something sweet.

_Something sweet_.

_Jesus._

His eyes fluttered close briefly as he breathed out, the memories of his pre-drunken state floating like hazy bubbles to the top of his memory. _Red lips. Juice. Melted chocolate._

_~0~_

He'd needed every single drop of alcohol in that room to make sure his body didn't betray him. Desire lurching from nowhere and residing firmly in his gut as his visions played out in his mind. _God help him. Why her?_

Haymitch had almost winced as he watched her, winced because he was so unimpressed with himself. She was ridiculous, repulsive even. All taloned nails, peacock eyes and stiff wig. But he felt himself twitch, rubbing his fingers over his palms as he heard her hum briefly under her breath; she was eyeing up those strawberries again, her fingers curling in the air as if she was hovering over the papers in that great, glass ball.

_Chocolate covered strawberries_, she'd said. He'd felt nothing for her until that plate had landed on the table. Since then he'd been battling every urge in his body not to jump her, make her moan and scream his name.

Her laugh had sparkled in the air at something Cinna had said, but their talk had been blurred and distant, his eyes fixed on her fingers. With his hair dangling in front of his forehead, he'd tried to disguise his growing inner turmoil mapped across his features.

Effie's tongue had flicked over her bottom lip, retracting it slowly as her blue eyes remained wide with anticipation as she'd eyed up the little red fruits in front of her. Her slender hands had finally flexed as she plucked a large, plump one from the platter, twirling the stalk lightly between her soft finger tips.

He'd watched her lips curve into an almost dark, half smile as she'd brought the strawberry over to the bowl of melted chocolate, rotating her wrist as the fruit drowned in the warm sweetness. She'd left the conversation to Portia, Cinna and Katniss- her sole intent now on the strawberry she carefully drew upwards, a thin line of chocolate drizzling back into the bowl.

She'd brought it forward, capturing the stray chocolate drips on the other hand, letting her slick mouth form an "O", her tongue sliding out to meet the tip with a short, slow lick. She'd twirled the fruit around on her tongue, blinking slowly as the smooth, sharp taste hit her tastebuds.

Haymitch had visibly shifted in his seat, his fist clenched in front of his mouth as he tried to regain some control, trying to supress a deep groan as his pants began to strain, his legs widening to accomodate the growing heaviness.

She'd steadily pushed it in until the stalk, the fullness of her lips stretched over the strawberry as she bit through it. Catching a fat, juicy drip running down her chin with a clean little finger, her tongue had darted out to lick the getaway droplet off. She'd barely chewed as she let the sweet taste melt in her mouth, and Haymitch watched her chest rise with a deep sigh, her throat gently bobbing as she swallowed.

Effie had taken each of her fingers in turn to her mouth, taking long and purposeful licks of the sticky residue- long dusky eyelashes brushing her cheeks as her stained lips popped drawing the final digit out of her mouth.

He hadn't even look at the Avox who was hovering somewhere behind him as he tapped his glass, Effie's pink tongue trailing over her lips.

~0~

Now, he felt less than well. His stomach was still churning as he shuffled out of his bedroom, blearily clinging onto the wall in the darkness as he moved towards the kitchen. He licked his lips; he'd have more alcohol if needs be.

Haymitch's expression screwed when he saw light leaking from the other end of the apartment that led to the kitchen suite. _Those bloody kids should be in bed. _

He scuffled across the room, the marginal light taking his brain time and pain to get used to as he approached the archway. He froze in his tracks as he heard a voice humming from the kitchen.

Haymitch lurked in the shadows as he saw Effie patter across the tiled floor, wrapped in nothing but a short, silk dressing gown. What he assumed was her natural hair was twisted and pinned up on the top of her head, a few curls falling down by her ears.

He found himself thinking that she'd never looked better.

She reached the fridge, pulling it open and bending to reach for something off a lower shelf. Her robe itched further up her long, slender legs as Haymitch's pulse reached his mouth, fixated on the shadow of her juncture.

She drew out a shallow bowl, taking it over to the counter where a steaming mug sat. She pushed herself onto a bar stool, the leather squeaking against her skin as she perched.

He clenched his fists, white knuckle restraint, his blood blazing through his body as he saw her pick up a damned strawberry from the bowl, and dip it into the mug of melted chocolate.

She wasn't holding back in her believed solace, a deep moan ripping from her throat as she tasted the first fruit, her juicy tongue dripping all over her fingers as she licked the juice off. She trailed her slender forefinger along the edge of the mug, trailing the syrupy chocolate past her lips as she closed her eyes, loudly sighing as her eyes flickered close.

His pulse has reached the back of his throat, his mouth dry and his mind charged with the horrendous, dirty things he would do to this woman. This insane, infuriating woman who had been unwittingly torturing him all evening.

His brain was telling him to flee, but his body- his battered, unwise body- had different ideas; his hangover felt like a blip now.

"You're not going to be able to fit into one of those ridiculous corsets you wear if you finish them off."

She jumped, yelping and pressing a hand to her chest. She spun round, her eyes flashing with annoyance at his deep, drawled tone.

He stepped into the light, brazenly propping himself against the door frame. He folded his arms, his flint eyes unswerving as he took in her form more fully. Effie almost quaked at the way he looked at her, and his mouth quirked in amusement as he saw a startled expression cross her face as she realised his state of undress.

Her eyes flicked down then up again, taking in the mussed hair; his scarred chest exposed. She was convinced she could hear her own heart pounding in her chest, and she couldn't believe the hot ache growing near her stomach as his wild, disheveled appearance.

"You've been scoffing away at those all evening. Consider yourself caught red handed, Trinket."

She narrowed her eyes, not belying her want as she gritted her teeth, "Thank you, Haymitch, so kind as always- how's your hangover?"

"Wonderful, thank you." He half imitated her voice, tainted with sarcasm.

Despite his voice, she saw his eyes drop again, never had she seen him gazing at her so obviously; distrust and desire coursed through her.

She bristled visibly, "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

She paused, tilting her head as she measured him up from a distance, "I couldn't sleep." She said, almost scornfully- as if it was somehow his fault. Although most things were for her.

"Couldn't resist another Capitol delight?"

"They're delicious, Haymitch." She looked down into the bowl, her fingers wriggling before she plucked another one out "I don't see why you didn't try one at dinner."

She met his eyes again, watching a muscle jump in his jaw and his feet shift as she swirled the strawberry in the chocolate without looking. She brought it to her tender lips, biting it with painstaking slowness as her eyes remained locked to his.

She chastised herself for flirting with this man, for even _entertaining_ the idea. . .she set the stalk carefully down. . .

She felt his eyes on her and she could feel her body blushing; her hand made its way back to the bowl.

"Not really a fan of all your fancy foods here Effie. Far too much going on." His voice deep and gravelly.

He pushed himself off the frame, stalking his way towards the counter; she picked up another strawberry.

"Such a shame Haymitch." She teased, her voice low as she stared at the fruit in her palm, "Well they do say, simple mind, simple pleasures."

He crinkled his eyebrows in mock frustration, rubbing his hands together, "No, I'm not sure it's that. . ."

"Oh?" She said, her attention now on the dripping chocolate, "Please do enlighten me."

She placed the strawberry into her mouth, sucking as she turned back only to be faced with the rugged victor, one hand on the back of her chair, the other on the counter. He towered over her, Effie still as his stormy eyes pierced her own. She felt a spasm deep inside her, dampness forming between her legs as the strawberry remained in her mouth.

"I find it hard to think about food when my mind is somewhere else."

She slowly finished chewing her strawberry, eyes locked to his as she languidly licked her lips. She nearly smirked as he watched his gaze flicker to her lips briefly, his own falling open.

"And what would that be, dear Haymitch?"

His chest was heaving as a beat passed, his grey eyes boring into hers, "The person eating."

The shock registered in her eyes, disbelieving that he would actually say it. She swallowed, her skin prickling at the thought of his masculine hands running up and down her body, mouth everywhere-

"I'd love to try it." He whispered lowly.

She wasn't sure what he meant, so many meanings in one line. He nearly grinned- cocky and self assured all of a sudden.

She picked up the final strawberry, running it through the chocolate and holding it up a few inches from his mouth.

Her husky words betrayed her actions, "If you think I'm feeding-"

"You wanted me to try it, sweetheart, you can help me do it."

His breath caught in his lungs as she bit her lip for a second, then steadily held the fruit at his lips, Haymitch didn't wait- holding her gaze as he gently bit down into the succulent red and creamy chocolate.

She waited a beat, eyes locked.

"What did you think?"

Anticipation boiled in his stomach; he licked his lips, "Another."

"That was the last one."

"I want to taste it again."

Effie tucked a soft curl behind her ears, her gown beginning to loosen. His body was aching from restraint, her nerves ablaze as she saw the challenge laid out.

"There is another way."

"Go on."

She paused, almost shaking, twisting her body slightly. This was Haymitch. _Her _and _Haymitch_. Yet her body pulsed, burning to be touched by him, to feel him everywhere, the hot ache inbetween her thighs growing to a throb.

Her last doubts fizzled when he inched just marginally closer, the scent of rum and strawberries in the air, jolts of lust running through her.

She tilted her head as she shifted in her seat, her eyes dropping to his lips before she closed them, kissing him softly. Pulling away at the strength of her own need, her skin prickling.

He felt like all the air was being sucked from his body, his trousers tightening at her eyes heavy lidded and wanton. Effie's heart raced tenfold as she felt his rough palm move from the chair to her back, his palm scorching her skin through the cool silk.

She tasted so good.

"Another."

She kissed him again, her tongue briefly grazing his lip, she barely moved back, her slight fingers finding his arm.

"Another."

Her lips fell back to his, his tongue tracing the edge of her mouth. Her hand reached his neck and wound into his hair, his arm further round her back and drawing her in.

A moan escaped her lips, and he stopped, his nose brushing against hers as his eyes went from silver to black, her stained lips parted and panting. Her saw the look in her eyes, lust and desire, and something snapped.

He couldn't hold back, moaning as his mouth crashed to hers as he pulled her flush against him, Effie was barely perched on the chair as she wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands sought out her flesh, and molten fire coursed between them, and he groaned as he felt her form, lithe and soft pushed up against him. Their tongues slid past each other, the pair nearly shaking with arousal as Effie's sticky fingers tugged at his long hair.

"_Haymitch_-"

She could barely construct a word under his ministrations- dusting hard, wet kisses on her creamy neck and behind her ears as her mind went into overdrive. She kissed and licked at his jaw, tasting alcohol and linen and stubble, sighing as she felt his strong body pressed to hers. Effie felt his arousal, rock hard pressing firmly into her thigh, finding herself wriggling closer towards him, eliciting a deep groan from his throat.

"Clothes." He growled, his mouth nipping at her collarbone as he unfastened her gown with one hand, pushing it down her arms and flinging it to one side. He moaned as her heavy breasts came free, and she gasped as his lips and stubble grazed the tender skin, taking a nipple deep in his mouth with flicks and sucks. She whimpered, fisting impatiently at his waistband, trying to shove the offending item towards the floor.

"So keen, Effie." He drawled, smirking into her skin as she clawed at his hips, his breath hitching as his hand found her other breast, squeezing hard as he spoke.

"Who was the one asking for 'another'?" His hands ran deliciously up her spine as if to respond, his mind in tailspin as he smelt her skin: exotic fruits and champagne.

She twisted desperately at the drawstrings and his sole garmet fell, her breaths coming short as she stared at the length of him, moisture flooding as she imagined how he would fill her. She took him in her elegant hand, Haymitch's breath ragged at the sensations pounding through his body. She caressed him as he thrust into her palm, her grip tightening as the heat throbbed in her own centre. He met her eyes, Effie biting her lip lasciviously as he shoved his fingers into her soft hair, pulling her in for a ferocious kiss.

His hand ghosted across her stomach, her body fluttering at the wave crashing through her, his kiss deepening and his hand pulling at her hair. His head swam with strawberries, his arousal almost painful as his fingers found the soaked apex of her thighs, her sighs swallowed by his mouth.

She continued to stroke him, teasing him with her long nails as he traced her moist folds, Haymitch panting as she writhed further towards him, her thumb sweeping across his damp tip.

Without further warning, he pushed two fingers into her softness, Effie incoherent as her eyelids fluttered close at the inferno blazing in her belly; muscles bunching and releasing as she trembled.

"So tight Effie. . . _so hot_-"

Pushing them in fully, he barely moved for a few seconds as a mewl was dragged from her pinked lips. He flicked her roughly clit with his thumb, her hips beginning to rotate as she sought the delicious friction he was painfully denying her. He suddenly pulled them out, and she cried out at the loss of him. Grabbing her chin he held her jaw tight in his other hand, making her look at him through hazy eyes.

His lips were only a breath from hers as he slowly licked his large fingers, never taking his eyes off her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Looks like there was another way to taste it too." His hot breath laced her lips, his tip brushing the edge of her centre

Effie bit back a groan, squirming as she tried to get near him, bringing her own thumb up and licking the precum deliberately, "You'll taste like me at this rate."

She saw his eyes turn black, and he silenced her with an aggressive thrust that had her crying out, her head tossed back as he bit and sucked at her neck, marks on her skin as she saw spots in the corner of her vision.

He began to move inside her, her legs tight around his hips as he moved swiftly and mercilessly, her hips jerking sharply to meet his every hard thrust. Their tongues tangled, Effie sucking on his bottom lip, both quickly losing control.

"_Effie_-"

She sighed his name back, the sound scrambling his brain as she repeated it over and over again. Her body thrummed, gasping against his skin as her nails dug into his back, urging him on- this impossible, rugged, masculine man driving her to heights she'd not felt in years.

She could feel the coil in her stomach tightening, his pace becoming steadily rougher, his movements only belied by the soft touch of his lips ghosting over her flesh. Stubble scratched at her hollow of her neck, and a deep moan ripped from her throat as the stool creaked under the strain of his strokes.

Effie felt herself spiralling as he pressed his forehead to hers, looking down at her, his eyes so dark that she felt unravelled and worshipped all in one. He watched himself move inside her, the feeling of her so tight and slick making him grunt as a bead of sweat glinted at his forehead, his grip imprinted on her hips as his stomach crested towards release.

"Haymitch. . . oh god, _Haymitch. . _"

Her voice was hoarse, raspy, and his ears rung with the sound. His thumb found her clit and she whimpered as he roughly swirled around it, pressing and rubbing as she bucked towards him, writhing with need. She trembled, so close to completion, screaming and thrashing as she grabbed the damp hair at his neck, his strokes hard and possessive. He pinned her to himself, his breathing harsh as she felt herself rise and crumble, her orgasm ripping through her as she gripped his shoulders.

Haymitch followed with a feral, guttaral groan, resting his head on her shoulder as he tasted the light film of sweat on her skin. She always tasted good.

"Effie?"

"Yeah?" She replied breathlessly, eyes sparkling as she ran a hand through her now messy hair.

"Can I have those strawberries again tomorrow?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think people! Your words give me inspiration, motivation, smut-spiration. . . hahaha. Minx x


End file.
